


you feed me to the lions, bring me to the ground

by androgenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Breeding, Catboys & Catgirls, Knotting, Lion Shifter Dimitri, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: Dimilix Week Day 5 - Non-Human AUFelix has been keeping Dimitri's shifter form in check for months. So when he suddenly starts losing control again, Felix knows it's up to him to fix it.(Also, they're both catboys.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	you feed me to the lions, bring me to the ground

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in collaboration with the absolutely incredible [plaemon](https://twitter.com/plaemon/)!! Go look at her [absolutely incredible (nsfw) art](https://twitter.com/plaemxn/status/1363973060244754440?s=20)!!

The first time Felix sees the beast that is his best friend, they're both fifteen.

The battle can hardly be considered anything more than a massacre, Felix watching as the fire in Dimitri's eyes turned fingernails into claws, a mouth into a maw. Gnashing fangs catch muscles and sinews to bite and rip and tear, and Felix finds himself covered in blood that is not his own.

His best friend, his beloved prince, is a monster.

They're all animals, his father explains after the battle, his hand running over soft ears in an attempt to soothe instead of irritate. 

But it does. His father, after all, hadn't seen Dimitri.

 _His_ Dimitri.

Dimitri doesn't contact him after that, as though he knows that Felix wouldn't know what to say, anyway. If anything. 

He hasn't known what to say to Dimitri in years, not since his parents died and he started pulling away from him. 

And so, on the surface, nothing changes. 

&

The second time Felix sees the beast, they're on a battlefield again, the professor leading the charge a few paces away.

It's different this time, Felix watching as Dimitri's limbs contort out of control. Fear shines in Dimitri's eyes before Felix drags him off, tossing him to the ground just past the treeline and out of sight from the other students. 

"F-Felix--"

"Can you not control yourself? Is that it?" 

Dimitri shakes his head, an anguished roar leaving him as the last of the transformation grips hold of him, his hair turning into a mane, rabid and wild.

"Fine," he says, unsheathing his blade. "Then I will."

He doesn't fight to kill or maim; just to subdue. And the beast-- 

\-- _yields_. 

&

Felix knows his value after that, knows that the boar needs him. That, if he's not careful, the whole kingdom could lose faith in its king, more beastly lion than cat. 

"You need someone who can put you in your place," he tells him, showing up at his door late at night. "I won't follow a monster, if that's what you're determined to remain."

They both know it to be lip service to his own pride, but it doesn't matter. The people need a king they can trust, and Felix-- Felix is the only one who knows his secret, the only one capable of keeping up with not just him, but the beast. 

"I won't disappoint you," Dimitri tells him after they agree on meeting up every two weeks-- in the Knights Hall, where they might be afforded privacy. 

"We'll see about that."

&

It works-- for a while. Every two weeks, Felix battles the beast until it turns back into Dimitri once more, knowing that Dimitri would never truly wish to injure him, not mortally. 

He incurs scars, of course-- they both do-- but it's worth it. Fighting a lion is a challenge unto itself, and not one he is about to take for granted. 

And besides. He missed training with Dimitri. 

But then, something changes. 

Where their sessions once calmed the beast, Dimitri remains ornery, claws and maw making themselves known once more around their classmates. 

And when he feels the beast's arousal for the first time during their spars, Felix gets an idea of just what might be wrong with him. 

The boar doesn't seem to-- or, if he does know, he's ashamed and keeping quiet accordingly. 

Felix puts up with it for three spars. 

He's pinned beneath the beast by the time he loses his patience, Felix growling as his fingers dig into the sand below. It would be impossible not to feel the outline of his cock, hard and thick and insistent against his ass, throbbing and pulsing as it seems to grow even bigger. 

" _Boar_ ," he grinds out through gritted teeth, the lion above him freezing. "I can feel your erection. I have for the last three sessions."

The surprise of his words is enough for Felix to gain the upper hand again and toss Dimitri off of him, Felix rolling away to get back onto his feet. "You can stop pretending."

Dimitri lets out a whimper-- or as close as possible for a lion. He should be ashamed of himself, really. 

"You should have said something," he mutters, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I could have--" His cheeks flush an angry red. What could he have done? Gotten Dimitri a list of girls who would happily open their legs to him? Told him to jerk off? 

Offered... himself?

"You're pathetic," Felix tells him, watching as Dimitri slowly shifts back into himself, naked and still hard on all fours. 

"Apologies, Felix." Sitting back on his haunches, Dimitri shakes his head. "There's little I can do about this of late."

"I can see that. Are you even--" He averts his eyes, gaze hard. "Haven't you learned how to take care of yourself, boar?"

If it's possible, Dimitri looks even redder than he himself feels. "There's no need for… insults," he mutters. "It's-- different. I tried, once. But the lion…"

Felix stares. "What are you saying, that the lion creates his own--"

Dimitri nods before he has to finish the sentence, the back of Felix's neck burning. 

"Fine." He doesn't look at Dimitri as he starts pulling off his vest to undo the buttons of his top. 

"Felix--?"

"I said I'd help you, didn't I?" He didn't, but it hardly matters now, Felix tossing his clothes onto a training dummy before turning his attention upon his shoes, the closure of his pants.

"Felix..." he starts, breath catching in his throat, "I'll tear you apart. I don't want to hurt you--" 

"Don't flatter yourself." 

Dimitri has a point, though, and Felix isn't a moron. "You can start as a human, if it'll make you feel better."

Pushing down his smallclothes, he tosses them onto the training dummy beside his pants, his own cock slowly stirring at the thought of this. 

He should hate it, he thinks. It's... artificial, manufactured by his own concern and little else. Certainly not Dimitri's desire. 

Even though _he_ does want it-- and Dimitri, too. Has for years now. 

"But, Felix…" he starts, the lump in his throat visibly bobbing up and down with a swallow. "A-are you certain? I don't wish to… to cross any boundaries of friendship that you don't feel ready for us to."

"Then I guess I better be ready," Felix says, getting on all fours in front of Dimitri to throw an accusatory glance back over his shoulder.

Dimitri's hand feels shockingly warm compared to the room around them as it touches on his ass, hesitant to start before becoming considerably bolder, fingertips pressing into the flesh. 

"We don't… have any lubricant," he whispers, Felix staring at the ground as he wonders where Dimitri even learned that to be a necessity. 

Pushing the thought-- and its accompanying jealousy-- aside, he nods to one of the training dummies. "Just use the linseed oil we use for the armors."

Dimitri doesn't have to be told twice, shockingly easy to convince. Not that Felix is disappointed by that, not when he feels Dimitri press an oil-slicked finger into him. 

"Like that?" he asks, starting to move his finger in and out, steady.

"B-boar--"

"Is this what you wanted, Felix?"

His tail certainly seems to think so, swept off to the side, his body ready to mate. A part of him isn't entirely sure how he ended up in this position, how he managed to bring himself to think this a good idea. Another part of him entirely knows he's been dreaming about this for weeks. 

He just never once thought himself capable of actually asking for it, Felix groaning as his head falls forward, earning him the sight of his own cock, painfully hard between his legs. 

He spreads them a bit wider, just in case, and feels Dimitri curl his fingers.

A second finger is added without asking, Felix allowing himself to fall forward onto his elbows. 

"Yes," he finally answers, fingernails digging into the dirt beneath him once more. "Obviously. Or I wouldn't have asked." 

His words don't come out as steadily as he might have hoped for them to, but it doesn't matter in the next moment.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Dimitri admits, quiet, two fingers turning into three. "Maybe that's why… I haven't been able to control myself." He clears his throat, curling his fingers inside Felix. "I do apologize for the trouble. I never thought you'd want-- I thought--"

"Shut up," Felix hisses, squeezing his eyes shut as he wills his ass to relax. "I'm doing this for the kingdom, not for you. For all of the Blue Lions, and--" He lets out a grunt, sharp. "-- for the professor. Can't have you turning into a lecherous beast out on the battlefield."

 _Liar_. 

Dimitri falls silent after that, which-- is what Felix wanted, and yet… he still can't bring himself to be happy about it. 

The thought, unsettling and disquieting in its own right, sticks with him even after Dimitri pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up at his entrance. "Felix, I--"

" _Don't_ ," he whispers, grimacing as Dimitri starts pushing into him. 

He's thick, thicker than he'd expected him to be, and-- far longer. It feels like it takes ages before the head finally pops in, past the outer ring of muscle, Felix gritting his teeth as his fingers dig into the dirt a bit harder. 

"Fuck," he says after a yelp leaves him, grimacing for a moment as his body adjusts to the size of him. "Fucking _huge_ \-- don't stop, just--"

Dimitri seems to understand, the rest of his length sliding into him with astonishing ease.

" _Felix_ ," he gasps, fingernails digging into hips. No-- not fingernails. _Claws_.

"Easy, beast," Felix mutters, voice low. "Don't-- don't turn yet. Just give me-- give me a second." He swallows. Takes several deep breaths. Wills himself to relax. 

"You feel incredible," Dimitri tells him, rubbing his face up against his shoulder. Close to turning, then. "I really--"

He knows what's coming, tears pricking at Felix's eyes as he clenches around his cock in an attempt to get him to shut up, to stop before he can finish his sentence. 

And-- he does, but with an unfortunate side effect. Above him, a low growl leaves Dimitri's mouth, rapidly turning into a maw as the shadow covering his own grows in size, hands becoming paws. 

A roar leaves him, his mane tickling Felix's shoulders as his lower half shifts just as rapidly, his cock growing thicker, longer, and--

"Fuck!" he yells, his eyes rolling back as Dimitri pulls out a few inches, his cock somehow desperate to stay inside of him, as though resistant to being taken out at all.

Dimitri pulls out and thrusts into him regardless, again and again, Felix groaning loudly enough that he fears someone hearing them. 

But-- he doesn't care.

Even when the beast's body forces his legs to spread further, even when he digs his knees harder and harder into the dirt ground beneath him-- he wants this. It doesn't matter that it _hurts him_ when Dimitri tries to leave his body, that he can see just how deeply Dimitri is pounding into him from one glance down at his stomach, or that he's painting the dirt beneath them with his tears. 

He wants this, wants _Dimitri_. 

He even wants the beast inside of him, this monster that seems utterly consumed in how good he feels. There's a point of pride there-- and when the beast starts licking at his neck, his cheek, he almost thinks Dimitri is trying to apologize. By… kissing him. 

He shouldn't feel happy about it. He _shouldn't_. And yet-- 

They've never kissed before. 

" _Dimitri_ ," he sobs, realizing as the name leaves his throat that it's not the first time, as though he's been chanting it like a prayer-- senseless, desperate. 

Pliant and willing, his body submits to Dimitri's readily. He can't even blame it for giving in, to yield to the beast as he's forced it to so many times before. Driving it back inside of Dimitri and under control. 

Maybe this is well-deserved, then, the fact that Dimitri can use him like this in whatever way he needs. 

And he does-- _need him_. 

He almost doesn't want it to stop. 

Even as his cock scrapes at his insides, as it resists leaving him at all, Felix can't think of a single place he'd rather be. 

For a split second, he attempts to lift his arm, to move it down to stroke his own cock-- until he's pushed back down with the force of another one of the beast's thrusts. 

It matters little. Dimitri thrusts true, filling him perfectly, and Felix sees stars for just a moment. 

It takes him just as long to realize that he's come by the time his senses come back to him, his cock still spurting as his ass clenches around the beast's cock still inside of him. His tail quivers.

 _Goddess above_.

He's raw and oversensitive, but he doesn't care, control of his body entirely in Dimitri's grasp. 

Not even when he feels something push against him, to press against his entrance before slipping in and _growing still_. 

"F-fuck, _Dimitri_!" he cries out, his mouth agape, as breathless moans and whimpers escape him with each shallow thrust. 

He's still growing inside of him, locking them together as if intent on breeding him, fangs wrapped around his shoulder as if ready to pin him in place.

 _Breeding him_. Felix almost wants to laugh, watching as the beast's cock makes itself known against the outline of his stomach. 

Maybe he could. 

Maybe Felix even wants him to.

His own cock is traitorously hardening again, twitching and dripping precome onto the ground, joining the rest of the mess he's already made-- and suddenly Felix is struck with the realization that he wants to do this _again_ with Dimitri. 

On his back the next time, perhaps. So he might be able to touch himself, to feel his massive cock pound into him. 

He's trembling alongside his tail, he realizes faintly as Dimitri changes his angle and starts hitting his prostate with each and every delicious thrust. Trembling and whimpering, helpless. 

Completely at the beast's mercy, and glad for the fact that it's no one else in his shoes. 

Not out of a sense of pity toward anyone else, but selfish greed and jealousy. 

Dimitri is _his_.

Dimitri's thrusts remain shallow even as they become more frenzied, desperate and stuttering as he seems to near his own finish.

And Felix-- Felix doesn't want it to end. 

His body has its own ideas: he comes a second time before he can think to stop it, to will himself to hold back, a garbled yowl leaving him as he clenches around Dimitri's cock. Raw and exhausted, he knows he doesn't have a third orgasm in him, and he's endlessly grateful as he feels the beast still above him, jerking as his cock twitches and pulses his release inside of him.

Dimitri comes for what feels like hours, and by the time he finishes coming in him, he's not sure he's ever felt so full-- or so satiated. 

The beast's body shifts back into Dimitri, Felix collapsing onto his front as the cock inside him shrinks, the knot disappearing. Come is pouring out of him, he can feel it, but-- right now all he wants is to sleep. 

In Dimitri's bed, perhaps. 

"I'm so sorry, Felix," Dimitri whispers above him, his forehead moving to rest against his shoulder as his cock slips out of him. 

He almost misses it inside.

"I expect you to take responsibility after that, boar," he mutters, fingernails still dug into the dirt. He feels as though he could sleep for a week. "At least clean me up if you're going to want me to do this again."

"Of course, I'd always--" 

Dimitri stops. Falls silent. His ears flatten themselves back against his head.

"You'd--" He stops again, Felix turning to glare at him as he pushes himself up onto his arms. "You'd really-- do that again. For--" A beat. "For… Faerghus."

Felix exhales sharply, more than prepared to regret his words. "It was never about Faerghus, boar," he mutters, and leans in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about dimilix over on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/androugenius)!! :D


End file.
